Futile Resistance
by CaptainRainbowSama
Summary: Winning was like breathing to him. Well, at least until he met this mere boy. Overprotective!Akashi. Warning for abuse and language.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Akashi Seijuurou was the ultimate predator.

No matter what the prey was, this redhead would hunt them all down and eat them alive. No one ever dared to resist him. No one wanted to. So he never knew of the word 'resistance' - it was just another term in the dictionary.

Until he met this boy.

He was mysterious. He was reserved. He was…intriguing.

It was as if he was taunting Akashi. When those baby-blue eyes met his fiery red ones, he could feel a spark igniting from the pits of his stomach. Those eyes were luring him into an abyss. Without the need to speak, the boy could make him feel at loss.

And that was when he knew resistance.

He had to resist himself from reaching out when the boy made the slightest of interaction with others, from writing the word 'mine' all over him. He had to resist all these _possessive_ feelings, and like the other distant emotion- one that was never returned to him from his precious ones- called ' _love_ ', they oddly felt foreign to him, as well.

This was not like Akashi. Not at all.

He knew at that moment. That moment when he first saw this boy.

Akashi Seijuurou was the ultimate predator.

Kuroko Tetsuya was _his_ ultimate prey.


	2. Of Flourishing Love and Lust

Akashi wanted to kick himself.

Hard. In his own gut.

He didn't know why he did _that_. He knew that he was taking it too far, too fast, but it was close to impossible - no, screw that - it was _impossible_ to hold himself back. The need to devour the teal-haired boy and making him say his name and _his_ name _only_ was rising rapidly. He never had anyone reject him before. The fact that Kuroko, the boy whom he believed in the most, was the first one to do so was simply devastating.

Akashi didn't know when it all started; when he started wanting to kiss the pink plush little lips, when the feelings grew and grew and started seeping out of him - at first like a gentle stream, and then like a fierce waterfall. He could feel it, a part of him that made him the absolute emperor - his self control, slowly slipping out of him.

When he was younger, Akashi had observed that adults contained the tendency to teach the youthful, inexperienced children a resistance towards sweets, candies - basically anything pleasant to the palate - or even just a toy. To Akashi Seijuuro, his candy was Kuroko Tetsuya.

And really, the redhead did not like this 'resistance' one bit - not at all.

One day, Akashi lost it, and his self-control completely disappeared.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Do you really don't want me?"_

 _His voice was almost a whisper, but it was audible. One more millimeter and Akashi's warm lips would touch his ear. The redhead's uneven breathing showed how much he anticipated the boy to respond to his unanswered question. Kuroko wished it could be left that way - unanswered._

 _"Akashi-kun, I-"_

 _Akashi's heart tightened, as the blood in his body started running faster. Impatience and resistance together certainly did not match well, the captain noted._

 _"I can't hear you, Tetsuya."_

 _Kuroko looked as confuddled as he was - just in a different way. Agitated, Akashi tapped his fingers on his lap as they danced a little, twisting in circles. When the response didn't arrive, the redhead moved upon instinct - not will. His body pushed itself forward, and-_

 _He kissed Kuroko._

 _The teal-haired boy stared at Akashi in disbelief. His mind was yelling at him - to run, to escape, to evade from his current position. Kuroko pushed Akashi away. His normally composed face was filled with surprise, apprehension, and…_

 _Fear?_

 _His fists were damp with sweat. Akashi closed his eyes, even though he was fully aware that nothing would change even if he opened them - Kuroko would be long gone, and he would be sitting there alone, regretting his acts over and over again. And he was right._

 _'Oh, Lord. No.'_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Panic swept upon Akashi. Not only panic, but frustration, anger, and… and rejection.

He had never liked a boy. Well, to be more specific, he had not liked anyone in his life before. And yet, his first crush just _had_ to be a boy - it just _had_ to be Kuroko Tetsuya.

Holy, his father would be _so_ proud.

To be utterly honest, he was embarrassed at what he did, and his pride was hurt that he had _kissed_ an _uncooperative_ boy, and made him _run away_. That was child abuse no matter how you looked at it.

Akashi could only hope that the goddess of cliché romances would wish him the best of luck.

* * *

Kuroko staggered through the downpour rain that was falling at a steady pace. Warm liquid streaked down his face, blurring his vision. _Was that rain…or was it… his tears?_ The shadow ignored the heavy pounding of rain that was coming down faster, harder on his body, drenching him to the core. Overhead him thunder boomed loudly, followed by streaks of lightning that shot across the stormy sky, illuminating the scene momentarily before all went dark again. His face slightly flushed pink from the fever that he earned from walking in the pouring rain. It wasn't long before his legs gave out, making him collapse onto the ground, his hand going to the cold brick wall for support. His low stamina was definitely not helping. Shivering, Kuroko brought his legs up closer to his chest, curling up in the corner of the abandoned street, staring unblinkingly at the puddles of water on the ground that he was sitting on. Logically, sitting on water wasn't a great idea - but Kuroko decided to ignore that fact for the moment.

Kuroko didn't know how long he was sitting there. His hair was disheveled and ruffled, resembling a bird's nest. The whole truth finally struck him. He kissed me. The shadow cringed every time he recalled those ample lips on his own. His body wanted more of those irresistible...things, but his mind was screaming at how wrong it all was. The voices echoed in his head, _friends_ , one said, _more than friends_ , the other roared.

 _"Do you really not want me?"_

 _"No."_

 _Don't lie to him._

 _You can't lie to him._

 _"No."_

 _Lies._

Before he knew it, his body gave out, and darkness embraced him.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro could not focus on his work.

This wasn't like him. The 'old' version of him could get a score close to perfection- no, a perfect score, on every assignment and test without even trying. This 'new' version of him, though, spaced off half of the time, missed a lot of assignments, and, for once, missed a question on the exam.

Now school was over, and he still gave his father's documents the same attention he did to his homework.

So he decided to take a walk just to ponder how things ended up this way. Yes, in the pouring rain. Without an umbrella. His new self didn't seem to know how important this new technology called an 'umbrella' was.

Akashi didn't know where he was going. His legs moved on their own, as if someone was controlling them with a control pad - like he was a mere character in a video game.

If that wasn't an accident-the controller was pretty smart. Somehow, after walking for a while, turning left, right, and every direction possible, he ended up at a cold and uninviting alley between the two old terraced houses.

And in the corner of the alley lay a teal-haired boy, seemingly unconscious.

The familiar name rolled off Akashi's tongue.

 _"Tetsuya."_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Uh, sorry for the abrupt chapter, and I'll try to update as often as possible!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and please review!**_


	3. Of Surprise Meetings

Kagami could feel nothing but worry.

30 messages. 54 Missed calls.

 _'What is that idiot doing, ignoring me like that?"_

He shut his phone in annoyance and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow, trying to forget about the teal head.

But Kagami grew even more and more anxious as each second passed. He can't help it, after all. Once again, he reached into his pocket for his phone, dailing the same person's phone number, which had been carved into his brain. He can't believe that he actually called Kuroko more than he called his parents.

 _'Wait. Why am I worrying about him in the first place?'_

' _What does that mean? That I like...?'_

Kagami's face flushed.

That was not a possibility. Or a choice.

 _Ringg, Ringg._

'Still not picking up, huh..?' The redhead thought before letting out a small sigh.

 _Damn Kuroko..._

 _If you're not going to tell me what you're up to..._

 _Then I guess I have to find out myself._

* * *

Akashi was captured.

Captured by the sleeping prince in front of him. Captured by the innocence shown on the sleeping face. By the movement of his chest rising and falling with each intake of air, by the strands of hair that fell across his soft, smooth face, even by his brows that were slightly furrowed, as if he was dreaming about something unpleasant.

Akashi indeed was captured by Kuroko Tetsuya's beauty. A boy he hurt in the past few hours, severing their relationship.

The redhead sighed as he let his past memories ran all over again in his mind. Akashi tried to concentrate on the book he was holding, but his attention was divided. After failing countless times, the book ended up in his bag, in the place where it came from. For the first time in his life, Akashi was clueless. He totally had no idea what to say to the teal head in front of him when he wakes up, nor how he was going to approached the boy.

 _Looks like he had to learn things the hard way._

* * *

The first word that came into his mind was 'comfortable'.

It took Kuroko a little while to make sense of where he was at the moment. His head was supported heavily by comfy pillows, and a thin but warm blanket was covering his cold body. He wanted to stay like this forever, not waking up and facing the reality.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, one by one, but immediately squinted because of the binding light. He slowly registered the environment.

It was a small and neat white four- walled room. Posters of vanilla milkshakes and basketballs were plastered all over the walls. Comics piled on top of a round, blue working table that was placed at the end of the room, and the chair that was matched with the working desk was occupied by Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Wait... Akashi?!_

A wave of dizziness hit him as he quickly pulled himself up. Kuroko let out a groan, which caught the attention of the male at the corner of the room.

 _"_ I see you awake."

A cold yet calm voice sent shivers up his spine. Kuroko stood up shakily and walked towards the door, his hand went to the doorknob and was about to turn it open. If someone didn't stop him.

Akashi, who was standing behind Kuroko, put his hands around boy's hips and pulled him closer.

"Where are you going?" He whispered into Kuroko's ear.

It was not a question. It was a command. But Kuroko didn't care.

The shadow struggled out of his former captain's hold and burst out of the door, making a run for the front entrance, not knowing that there was _another_ redhead who was out there, shouting his name. Akashi, who just realized that Kuroko had just defied him for the second time, muttered a 'tch' and followed Kuroko out.

 _"Why are you running?" a voice in his mind said. "I thought you wanted him."_

Kuroko immediately froze, causing the redhead, who was running towards him to hit him hard, making him lose his balance and fell to the ground. With Akashi on top.

"Oi, Kuroko, you brat! I'm coming in!"

 _'Kagami-kun? Why now? Oh shoot.'_

Another frustrated redhead came dashing in from the door and as soon as he entered, stopped dead in his track. His jaw dropped to the floor.

What he saw was Kuroko, who had this terrible _bed_ hair that was wet from the rain, under Akashi, who was _soaked_ with water and was in the _attacking_ position, his hands on the teal head's shoulder and his legs parallel to Kuroko's.

 _Bed hair, soaked in water, and that position? Don't tell me..._

Kagami's scream was so loud that it could be heard from another island.

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **How was the chapter, was it good, bad, or terrible, or-? /crosses finger and hope it made an effect. Anyways, here are the replies! :**_

 _ **Yinyang555- Thank you very much for the review! Here's an update and I hope you enjoyed it:)**_

 _ **ShinseiShinwa- Aww, arigatou! I'm really happy to know that you like it. *smiles***_

 _ **outofblue- I said this in the PM, but still, thank you again!:)**_

 _ **Gly- Thank you so much for constantly reviewing this story! I hope you enjoyed this update:)**_

 ** _Until next time,_**

 **~Sorako**


	4. Of Misleading Advices

_**Slightly recapped for the dramatic effect.**_

Kagami's scream was so loud that it could be heard from another island.

 _Wha- WHAT THE HECK-_

"Ah- Kuroko, You're- Ah" he stuttered, backing off a little. His face was as red as a tomato.

"Yes, as you can see, we're doing our _thing_ ,"Akashi said with a smirk while struggling to keep the boy underneath him from protesting. "So it's better if you don't disturb us." His scissors stuck out dangerously from his pocket, its tip reflecting in the sunlight. Kagami gulped.

"I'm sorry." The sound came out cold and quiet. Kagami stared down at them, disappointment clear on his face. "I'll get going then, Kuroko. Have a good-" He paused. "-time"

 _No! Don't go! Kagami-kun! Wait-_

When the door was shut and Akashi was sure that the redhead left, he released his grip on the boy, who immediately struggled out of his hold. Kuroko coughed before angrily speaking.

"Why did you do that, Akashi-kun? Kagami-kun was just worried."

Akashi cocked his head to one side and opened his mouth to give his reasoning on how he wanted to let others know that the teal head was _his._ But before he could speak, Kuroko already grabbed his bag and turned to leave.

"Wait- Tetsuya! You're still sick! You should-"

Kuroko stopped midway and spoke something that broke Akashi's heart into million tiny pieces.

 _"I just hate you."_

* * *

Kagami was drowning in despair. Thousand questions flooded his mind, and he was lost in his own little world. He accidentally walked into the telephone pole twice and knocked over several trashcans on his way home, which didn't help him think at all.

 _Why was Kuroko with Akashi?_

 _Why was Akashi on top of Kuroko?_

 _Did Kuroko sleep with Akashi?_

 _Did Akashi do anything to his friend?  
_

 _Did Kuroko have a crush on Akashi?_

 _Was Akashi and Kuroko dating?_

 _Why didn't Kuroko tell him all this?_

 _Why?-_

And Kagami would surely have walked into another telephone pole if a phone notification didn't shook him awake.

The ace kicked the concrete wall in annoyance before snapping his phone open.

 _What now?_

His eyes widened after reading the notification.

 _1 message from Tetsuya Kuroko. Tap to read._

 _'Kagami-kun?'_

Kagami's heart skipped a beat. He quickly typed 'What?' before pressing 'send'. He suddenly wished that his internet was faster.

 _Send it already, you damn phone!_

And the message was sent several times because Kagami repeatedly pressed the 'send' button.

The person he was talking to immediately read and replied to Kagami's question with a question.

 _'What do you do if a certain someone keeps on pestering you?'_

 _'And that certain someone is?'_

Somehow, Kagami thought he knew the answer.

 _'Just answer the question.'_

 _'Uh..'_

 _'?'_

 _'I would simply ignore that kind of person. Treat him like air.'_

 _'Ah. I see. Thank you'_

Just when Kagami was about to ask about the _certain someone_ again, his phone went dead. Kagami shook the device furiously and murdered the 'on' button, yet still earned no response.

Kagami sighed. He should really buy a new phone.

* * *

Kuroko needed to make a grave decision.

After going to Maji burger and slurping down two cups of Vanilla Milkshake to calm himself down, he walked out of the restaurant before stopping at the bus's stop.

 _Kagami's house or his own?_

It wasn't long until Kuroko made the decision to go home. Kagami's house was too far, and Akashi would probably be gone by now. It was two hours since then, and Kuroko wanted some rest. It was a long day, after all.

The sun was down when he reached his house. Approaching the wooden gates of his place, Kuroko was about to reach into his bag for the house keys, but remembered that the door was unlocked when he went out. He braced himself before turning the doorknob. The house was silent, as always. Kuroko put his bag down at the table before easing his way to make dinner in the kitchen. A voice, though, broke the silence and made the tealhead froze at the spot.

His blood ran cold when he realized _who_ was the owner of the sound.

"Welcome home, _Tetsuya_."

 ** _A/N:_** ** _To tell the truth, I kind of disliked this chapter. It doesn't really flow well, and it's short :/ But here's the update and I hope you enjoyed it anyways:) Onto_** ** _the replies!:_**

 ** _Rinfantasy- I'm really happy that you enjoy it! Here's the update:3_**

 ** _ShinseiShinwa- Thank you for the review! I really enjoyed making Akashi the topping and also Kagami screaming LMAO. (This is a 'Do Not Underestimate What a Fangirl Can Do' Warning lol)_**

 ** _Daygon Yuuki- Did you mean cliche? If you do then it really is:3_**

 ** _Thanks for all the feedbacks, and until next time!_**

 **~Sorako**


	5. Of Attention and Denial

"Welcome home, _Tetsuya._ "

Kuroko suddenly went rigid with surprise and soft shock. His thoughts ran rapidly in his mind. _Why is he still here? Shouldn't he be home by now?_

The advice from his teammate popped into his mind.

 _'I would simply ignore that kind of person...'_

The teal head took a deep breath before slowly moving his stiff legs and walked, almost limped, to the kitchen. The person behind him raised his eyebrows and softly spoke.

 _"Ignoring me, huh. Let's see how long you'll be able to do that..."_

Kuroko, still ignoring the redhead, reached his hand to open the refrigerator.

"I like you, Tetsuya."

The hand that was reaching for the handle froze in midair. Kuroko closed his eyes for a second before continuing what he was doing.

 _I'm alone._ He reminded himself. _I didn't hear anything. The only one in this room is me._

A minute, which seemed more like an hour, passed. An eerie silence covered the room, and finally someone who was getting impatient, broke it.

"You won't care about me no matter what happens, right?"

No matter how much Kuroko wanted to speak, he still needed to ignore Akashi, because

 _...I'm alone,_ Kuroko thought _._

"If I die in front of you, you still won't care, right?"

 _...I'm alone_

"No matter how much pain I suffer, you still won't care, right?"

 _What are you saying? You probably won't jump off a building or do something of that sort, right? Probably not. You won't put that much of an effort just to get my attention._ Kuroko, who was cracking an egg onto the sizzling pan, thought to himself and continued feeding the same thing into his brain.

 _...I'm alone_

Thwack!

 _Wha- What the heck? What did Akashi-kun do? He punched the wall? Hard, that is._

Kuroko was fighting the urge to turn around and tell his former captain to stop, but a thought stopped him.

 _That was probably a part of his plan to get your attention, Kuroko! You can't fall for that!_

 _...I'm alone_

Thwack!

He could hear the sound of bones hitting against the hard wall and a person's soft hiss of pain. He could hear everything, but his body wouldn't move. The tension was just too much for him to handle.

Thwack!

 _...I'm alone_

Thwack!

Thwack!

 _...I- I'm alone_

Thwack!

Thwack!

Thwack!

"Stop! Please!"

 _Though that's exactly what Akashi wanted..._

Akashi lowered his hands. His knuckles were covered in crimson liquid which was dripping from his fingers to the floor. Blood was sprayed all over the wall, turning the white lilies that was painted there into red roses. The redhead smirked in triumph.

 _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

"I win, didn't I?"

Akashi's hetero chromatic eyes met Kuroko's baby blue ones. The shadow's usual stoic face was filled with worry and confusion. However, no words were spoken.

"So you were worried about me after all. And you also didn't _hate_ me."

That caused Kuroko to speak.

"I- I was worried about the wall, I mean, I would have to clean that all up."

"I could ask for my servants to clean that up for you, though."

"A-Anyways." Kuroko involuntary blushed but quickly regained his usual composure.

"Do you really like me?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he knew it, and he awkwardly took a step back before turning his head to avoid Akashi's gaze.

"..."

"If you really like me-" Kuroko paused. "Then you would like to see me happy, wouldn't you? Why would you do something as selfish as this?" _Oh shoot. I'm going to die._

Surprisingly, Akashi didn't kill him; moreover, answered his question in a calm voice. Almost too calm.

"If your happiness means not having me by your side..." His voice faltered. "Then you could just say that and I'll leave."

Kuroko opened his mouth but immediately closed them since he couldn't find the right thing to say at the moment.

There was a long, awkward silence. Akashi's lips curved into a smile as he turned to the door, deciding to go back to his place considering how late it was. This time, it was Kuroko who ran after him, leaving the egg to burn, sticking to the pan.

"Akashi-kun! Your hand-!"

* * *

The redhead walked down the dark and quiet road. Streetlamps dimly shone, casting a shadow over him. The wound on his hand was bleeding profusely as if someone was opening a tap. His other hand went to the injured one, desperate to stop the blood that was dripping onto the concrete road.

 _I went too far again. What am I supposed to do with this damn hand when I get on the bus?_

Akashi's head thudded, and he was growing more and more irritated as each moment passed. The world suddenly started spinning, making him staggered and fall, but fortunately he was caught by a tall man. He quickly stood up when he felt himself being caught before muttering a 'Thank you.'

"Akashi?"

Akashi, whose name was called, looked up. His eyes widened in surprise of who he had ran into.

The person had a short, green hair which was parted to one side, covering his eyes. He wore glasses, which was framed on all sides except from the top. A toy frog was sitting still on his bandaged hand, and his light green eyes were staring directly at Akashi, who immediately recognized him.

 _"Shintaro."_

 **A/N:**

 **Ah, yes, please ignore that crappy sound effect(and story). Akashi is getting more and more OOC, isn't he? I'm desperately trying to make him more emperor- like, but guess what? No avail. I tend to make characters the way I wanted them to, and they always got OOC (But I _did_ warn you:3). ****Still, please review!**

- **That wall scene was inspired by a romance novel I read years ago(and I re- read it over and over again so that's how I remember it so well). I lost that book now, and I'm trying to find a new copy. Enough of my comments, onto the replies!-**

 **ShinseiShinwa- Thanks for the review! I don't know what you expected, but I hope this meets your expectations though:)... Here's the update and I hope you like it!**

 **Rinfantasy- He didn't, did he? He's the absoluteemperor, after all;) Thanks for the review!**

 **Daygon Yuuki- I don't think I agree with him either LOL Ignoring doesn't really help, does it? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

 **Gly- Thanks for taking the time to write the long review! It's really helpful and I'm happy to know that you enjoyed it. In this story, Akashi is pretty much hesitant about everything involving Kuroko. Just saying LOL**

 **Lastly, thanks for reading!**

 **~Sorako**


	6. Of Unfathomable Invitations

Akashi knew that his luck had completely ran out.

Things were already bad enough the way they were, and meeting his old teammate on the way home in his current 'weak' state made it worse. Akashi did not wanted to waste his precious time to explain to the green head about how he epically punched the wall in front of his friend, and he also needed to hurry back to his home in Kyoto, otherwise his father would scold him or do something _worse_. Schools in the Kyoto prefecture had already started their 6- week summer vacation a week earlier than the schools in Tokyo. Akashi had asked for his father's permission to be in Tokyo with his teammates and practice in the street courts, under the condition that he had to return to Kyoto every weekend. That, of course, was just a good enough reason to cover the fact that he wanted to be closer to Kuroko.

And Akashi was too tired to tell Midorima all those reasons to _why_ he was in Tokyo.

"Why are _you_ here, Akashi? Shouldn't you be in Kyoto? And at this time?- nanodayo."

There came the annoying question that Akashi expected.

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up and said his reply.

"I live in Tokyo, unlike you. There was an emergency case that my dad wanted me to help with. And you still didn't answer my question."

Akashi sighed. "Running errands," he lied smoothly. Midorima's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I'm going back now, so if you'll excuse me-"

Another wave of dizziness hit him, making him swayed to the side. Akashi quickly regained his balance and staggered away, but was stopped by a hand that was lightly grabbing his injured one. He grunted in pain before turning back with a murderous look, causing the other individual to gulp.

"A- Are you sure that you can manage to go home in that state without fainting on the train?" Midorima stole a glance at Akashi's hand and looked up to see the redhead with a 'Since- when- did- you- care' expression. _Jeez, when will Akashi learn that accepting help isn't against the law?_ he thought.

"My parents won't appreciate it if they know that I let some injured person off without treating them- worse if they knew that you're an old friend, and the train station would probably be closed by the time you go there- nanodayo," he said calmly.

Akashi seemed to consider that. _Wouldn't get too bad, would it? He's an old teammate, after all,_ Akashi thought.

"All right then, I'm under your care, Shintaro."

* * *

Somehow, Kuroko can't stop smiling.

 _Was it because of him?_

Just as when he thought that he was winning, that Akashi finally gave up, and that the boy would not interfere with him ever again... _he became the one that lost, and wanted Akashi more that ever._

Kuroko had been in control the whole time, keeping the stoic face on everyday and showing his no- emotion face to everyone. Keeping that facial expression on the whole time made others believed that he was an insensitive, emotionless, and perhaps a cold guy, and Kuroko himself believed that too.

But he was proven wrong when he met Akashi.

Kuroko always lost it in front of the redhead. The whole time he was telling himself to turn Akashi down and reject him, but he was far from doing that every time he actually was in front of the Akashi; moreover tried to be closer to the individual.

If he really was an insensitive person, _then why is he blushing every time he thought of Akashi?_

If he really was an emotionless person, _then why is he smiling like a madman now?_

If he really was a cold person, _then why is he communicating, or even texting someone?_

Exactly what he wanted to know right now. Why is he texting Akashi, personally inviting him to Seirin to drink milkshakes with him because he had a 1- free-1 coupon? The teal head sighed and scanned his message for errors before pressing 'send.' He could feel his heart racing, pounding fiercely in his chest as he waited for the message to be sent.

 _Akashi-kun will be reading this..._

Kuroko blushed at the thought. He really is looking forward to seeing Akashi, despite his actions. Kuroko was snapped out of his daydream when his phone vibrate, indicating his message had been sent. Another vibration signaled that there was another message to him.

 _Eh? Another message?_

Kuroko flipped his phone open once again and clicked on the message. It was from Kagami. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw the contents of the message.

 _Are you and Akashi dating?_

The first thought that came into his mind was _What. The. Heck?_

Despite the _weirdness,_ the _awkwardness,_ and the _abruptness_ of the question, he answered it.

 _No?_

What he said was partly true. They didn't _start_ dating yet, but from the looks of it, it _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , soon. Kuroko flushed at the thought.

It took Kagami about 5 minutes to reply, and Kuroko's oatmeal was already halfway finished. He opened his phone once again, his mouth was still stuffed with oat, which he immediately spitted out after reading the message. Kuroko covered his mouth as he coughed, fumbling for the glass of water next to him before gulping all of it down and slamming the cup on the table. His black wristband slid down to his fingers, attempting to fall to the ground.

 _Must be dreaming... I must be dreaming!_ Kuroko closed his eyes as he panted and slowly peaked open his phone, but once again snapped it close when he saw the words written on the display.

 _I like you, Kuroko._

 _It must be the oatmeal! I thought something was strange about it... No wonder why my eyes are failing me! I'm probably sick, otherwise I wouldn't be reading these strange things!_

For the third time, Kuroko opened his phone and read the message aloud, word by word, trying to prove that something was wrong with him, but really, _nothing_ was wrong.

I.

 _...Yeah? You what?_

Like.

 _...You Like? You like Nigou, right? He's cute._

You.

 _...Oh. shoot._

Kuroko didn't dare to read things beyond that and left his phone opened on the dining table. Just those three words are enough for him- he pretty much knew _what_ this message's idea was. Kuroko took minutes to calm himself down, and that was when another message popped up.

 _What's your answer, Kuroko?_

He didn't plan to give his answer soon when he didn't know the answer himself. _Friendship or love?_ But one thing that he's pretty sure of is that...

... _his heart could not beat for two people._

* * *

Midorima briefly thanked God that no one was home.

He wasn't really in the mood to explain to anyone to _why_ he was bringing an injured person back home, furthermore did not ask for his parent's permission. He sighed before pushing the door to his bedroom open, revealing neat and clean space. The room was painted green, including the wall, the ceiling, and the closet. A tidy bed sat on the corner, and objects that could only be the Teiko's miracle shooter's _lucky items_ sat on the headstand of the bed. Trophies and medals laid on top of the bookshelf that was filled with Medical- related books. Akashi smirked.

 _As expected from Shintaro._

It wasn't long before Akashi asked for bandages, since the blood from his hand was dripping onto the floor, painting the white floor red. Midorima gladly gave Akashi a roll- he had a lot to spare, after all. Watching the redhead wrapped his fingers, he spoke up.

"Did you do that yourself? It doesn't look like someone did that to you, more like you punch something- nanodayo..." The green head spoke while glancing at the wound on Akashi's hand. The redhead hesitated a little before answering.

"Doubting me, Shintaro?" he raised an eyebrow."I am not that stupid to act in such a foolish way."

 _Wait. Or is he?_

Midorima sighed. He could expect those kind of answers from Akashi. The redhead was the same, no matter how many _other selves_ he had.

Just as when Akashi was about to lay down on the _extra- green- summer futon_ Midorima provided for him, his phone vibrated. He opened it and found that Kuroko sent him a message, inviting him to Seirin tomorrow afternoon because he had a 1- free- 1 milkshake coupon. Akashi's lips stretched into a grin as he typed his reply.

 _Of course. Anything for you, Tetsuya._

Akashi laid down on the soft mattress before closing his eyes, burying his throbbing hand under the blanket, the grin still adorned his face.

 _Seems like I'm already ready for tomorrow._

 **A/N:**

 **Hi there reader-san! Here's the usual update, just a little slower than normal. Just saying, but the chapters are going to be longer as the story goes on, and another point I had to make it that I'm planning to make Akashi's father one of the antagonist. Let's just to make things a little harder for Akashi, ne? ;) And..Onto the replies!:**

 **Rinfantasy- Aw, you seem to know everything already:3 And meeting Midorima doesn't seem like a coincidence, right? Anyways, thanks for the review!**

 **Gly- I'm the one who had to thank you for reading it, and thanks for reviewing constantly! Merry (late) Christmas and Happy new year to you too!**

 **ShinseiShinwa- Thanks for the review! I'm Really(with the capital R) happy you like it! *supports the 'Kuroko don't ignore your husband comment'* :D**

 **Lastly, thanks again for the reviews and follows and everything else! I hope you enjoy this update and happy new year! (A little late but- yeah)**

 **~ Sorako**


	7. Of Bitter Milkshakes

**NOTICE: I MADE CHANGES TO THE SECOND CHAPTER SINCE IT WAS TOO SHORT. OTHER CHAPTERS WILL ALSO BE EDITED TOO, JUST TO MAKE THINGS A LITTLE EASIER TO UNDERSTAND.**

* * *

A basketball bounced off the rim of the hoop, dropping onto a certain redhead's awaiting hand. Kagami dribbled the ball back to the three-point line and shoot the ball once again, missing another one. The frustrated redhead ran to get his rebound.

 _Man, I sure missed a lot today._

Deciding to take a break, Kagami threw his ball into the basket where the other balls were and walked out of the gym, planning to drink some water before continuing his solo practice. He was really out of it today- the first time he was spacing out while playing basketball. Everyone that was in his situation would probably be like he was. It was his first time saying _the_ word to anyone, and not receiving any kind of response from the other individual was extremely agonizing.

He never knew his mind could do such things. Suddenly, everything he thought about was involved with Kuroko. He founded himself thinking about Kuroko everywhere, in the kitchen, at the breakfast table, and even in the shower. Kagami always caught himself smiling off-guard whenever he saw a vanilla milkshake when was sitting in Maji Burgers without any particular reason. He couldn't believe himself that he laughed at Kuroko's lame jokes when they were not even funny, earning a 'Are-you-okay?' look from the teal head.

 _Took him long enough to realize what those signs meant._

Kagami stopped at the water fountain before bending down, hungrily drinking down water. Finishing after a few minutes, he looked up and wiped his mouth with the hem of his shirt. Kagami was about to walk back if a person's light blue hair hadn't caught his attention, and before he knew it, he was already running towards the boy, shouting the familiar name.

"Oi! Kuroko!"

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya was in a good mood; probably the best mood in his life.

He was walking back from Maji Burgers with two filled-up cups of vanilla milkshake in his hands, a tiny smile decorated his face. Seirin High was getting closer and closer as he approached it. Sliding his bag off his shoulders onto a wooden bench and placing the milkshakes that was letting off a creamy scent on it as well, he headed towards his next destination- the gym. Of course he needed to tell the seniors about missing practice, or else they would freak out and made their own assumptions about how he might be terribly sick or worse- hit by a speeding car. Kagami was there to complicate things, after all.

 _Kagami._

That name brought memories from yesterday. He couldn't understand what made the redhead said that. Kagami was the best teammate he'd ever had. His shining light. An annoying and stubborn yet determined person. A good friend that was always there for him when he's down, _nothing_ more than that. Kuroko let out a sigh. Things with Akashi was settling well, but now Kagami? These topics are such a killjoy.

"Oi! Kuroko!"

 _Speak of the devil..._

The person who was called turned his already-rigid body to see a certain redhead who had his hands on his legs and was panting after running. Kagami lifted his head up, his maroon eyes meet Kuroko's baby blue ones.

"You still haven't answered me yesterday... have you?"

The question that Kuroko expected was now being asked. His jaw clenched, and his hand made fists, feeling his moistened palm. The anxiety curled into his stomach. Kuroko could feel hands clawing up his throat, choking him. The words that was about to be spoken was dragged back down his throat and dissolved into the acid of his stomach.

"I...Uh..."

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into a strong hug. Kuroko's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Kagami started talking, saying every word with confidence as if he was giving a speech in front of the class.

"I really like you, Kuroko. I just realized what that feeling is. That feeling when you laugh and enjoy your time with your former teammates... That feeling when I saw you with Akashi... How much I wanted you to stop because it _hurts_. It was a huge relief when I know you two aren't dating," Kagami pulled away, his hand still on Kuroko's shoulder. The act caused a few people to gather around, forming a small crowd around them. "My admiration of you had already turned into something else, Kuroko. I can't stop stealing glances at you... and I could feel my heart racing every time we made even the slightest contact..." The last words were spoken softly, directly into Kuroko's ears.

"I'm the one you deemed as your 'light', right? Would you give me a chance?"

Kuroko felt as if time was slowing down and coming to a stop. Everything was a blur, and he couldn't move his body no matter how much he tried. He had to get out, he knew that. He knew well that what he was doing now was like betraying Akashi, as if he was mocking the redhead. His current position was saying, _I just invited you to see this, see how you are just a secondhand? I'm just having fun!_

Kuroko knew all of that, but his legs wouldn't even budge.

After a few seconds which felt like eternity passed, a person in the gathering crowd moved, swiftly walking out of the school gates. The brick fences reached up to the person's face, making him unable to know who it was that made a move. The wind winnowed the person's hair, and that one fact, that only fact was enough to make Kuroko's heart crack into pieces.

 _...red, crimson strands of hair blowing in the air._

And time started to move again without mercy.

* * *

 _Nande, nande, nande?!_

The question ran over and over again in his throbbing head. Akashi was trying to process in all the things that he just saw. He could've, he _should've_ use that scissor of his, show the defying peasant how he shouldn't mess with Kuroko in the first place. But he didn't. He remembered that stupid promise he made back at Kuroko's house because he trusted that Kuroko wouldn't leave him for whatever reason. _Well, he just did._ Kuroko wasn't _his,_ to begin with.

 _Tetsuya, is this your way of saying you would be happy without me? Did you just invite me just to show me this?_

That was what he was assuming, at least. If Kuroko didn't want him, then he would leave, even if he didn't want to. No matter how it fucking hurt, he respected Kuroko's choice.

Akashi didn't have time to think about it anymore. He didn't go back to his home in Kyoto yesterday, and his father would be angry about it. Delaying it even more would probably make things worse, and so he was going to catch the train home today.

After packing his things up at his condo (he had one in Tokyo), he headed off for the train station and called for his driver to pick him up afterwards.

It was already dark when his car passed by the two arc angels that stood by the shimmering golden gate, signalling that he arrived at his place. His driver bowed, saying his usual "Goodnight, young master" before leaving Akashi in front of his house. The redhead looked up at his luxurious mansion before sighing. _Father is going to scold me again... I hope he doesn't beat me up too hard..._

After some rounds of knocking without any response from the inside, Akashi pushed the silver handle of the door, revealing a perfect mansion, from gleaming wood floors covered by a red carpet to the white sheer curtains that reached down to the square glass window, revealing a sunset in the background. The redhead muttered a 'tadaima' before stepping inside the mansion and walked on the carpet that guided him to the a room that looked like a living room. Akashi put down his bag on the counter and turned back, planning to go back to the dining room, where his dad usually are. However, a raucous voice interrupted him, and he tilted his head to one side only to find another pair of hetero chromatic eyes staring right into his.

"You're late. By _a day_."

"I'm sorry, father, I-"

For the millionth time in his life, his father cut him off. Akashi gulped, knowing how much his father _hated_ excuses. But there seemed to be _something_ other than being late that added even more fuel to his father's already burning anger.

"You know me, Seijuuro. You know how much I hate the people that never came on time, especially when that one of those people's _you._ "

The middle aged man walked closer to Akashi, using one hand to grip Akashi's shoulder, so hard that it was almost painful.

"I am absolute, Seijuuro. I can't have _my_ son who's going to inherit _my_ company disobey me. You know what happened to those people who dare go against my orders, do you?" Akashi Masaomi lifted his free hand and placed it under the side of the other's jawline before lifting it up, causing the red and golden orbs to meet. Akashi averted his gaze to the marble floor.

 _"They got punished."_

 **A/N:**

 **Was that a cliffy? Well then, that is me desperately trying to make one. So how was it? School recently opened and I won't have time to write or read fanfics(*sniffs*). There's not a lot of fanfic that showed kind of the 'weaker' side of Akashi, so I decided to write one:) Please review and tell me how it was!(since I don't know myself)**

 **And the replies!**

 **Daygon Yuuki: I'm glad to know that XD. Thanks for the review!**

 **Rinfantasy: Probably because I don't know of any other conflicts, poor Kagami had to be one:) Akashi didn't wait at Maji, so there it is(I made it worse).Thanks for the review!**

 **Gly: O.o Should I really write another Kagami x Nigou fanfic?(Oh please no then that's going to turn into something... bad). And I actually enjoyed reading your reviews XD Should I say I like your imagination? (though I enjoy reading those things, I can't bring myself to write it). Thanks for the review!**

 **Meiko Atsushi: ...thanks for the review(?). 1)Aren't you bored all the time?** **2) I just did 3) I can see how social studies affected you 4) heh... 5) Shouldn't _I_ say that? 6)Doesn't everyone love long reviews?(-.-")**

 **ShinseiShinwa: Akashi became a guard dog now?(OwO) (Oh noes) And sorry if I ruined your date idea...** **if a person like me writes something like a date... it would turn into something pretty cheesy:)(like... mold cheese) T** **hanks for the review!**

 **Greyscale1227: I said so in PM, but thanks again!**

 **Guest: Here is the update, and I hope you like it! Thanks for the review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~Sora**


	8. Author's note

Hi reader-san!

Reviews for chapter 7 are not working, so just in case you have one and it doesn't work... please post it here so that I could know what's wrong with it! I'm sorry if this wastes you time and thank you so much!

~Sora


	9. Of (Un)expected Calls

Kuroko tightened his grip on the script in his hand. His baby blue eyes trialed the messy letters written on the crinkled sheet of paper. Math equations laid at one end of the paper, and the other places weren't that much of a difference- they were littered with formulas and other notes of various subjects. But all Kuroko paid his attention to was the middle of the page, where a certain redhead's face was scribbled on it. Kuroko tapped his pen on the paper repeatedly before taking in a deep breath.

"Uh...Akashi-kun..." he cleared his throat. Kuroko could feel his heart racing, not with excitement, but with nervousness. His hands started trembling, causing the paper he was holding to shake also. Since when was talking to a paper so hard? "About yesterday... I was..."

Kuroko stole a glance at the glassy blue window that showing the evening dark sky. The dimmed light combined from the moon and the daylight sun was lightly illuminating the word written on every ripped sheet of paper laying on the ground, and on every line of them, over and over again as if it was a lucky charm.

 _Akashi, Akashi, Akashi._

Kuroko could swear that the owner of the name turned and walked away with a 'tch' before he was able to finish reading the script that he was currently practicing for hours now.

 _"I just hate you."_

 _"Of course. Anything for you, Tetsuya."_

 _"I...Kagami-kun"_

 _"If your happiness means not having me by your side...then I would just leave."_

 _Everything he stated, every question he asked, it was all about me, and I knew all the answers._

 _And Akashi-kun knew that._

 _Yet I couldn't answer a single one._

And before he knew it, warm tears were flowing freely down his cheeks once again.

* * *

Reo Mibuchi was surprised at how childish his team really was without Akashi.

Somehow, almost every team member ended up on the rough ground of the streets court, their hands occupied by either their phone, their video games, or in some cases, their not-so-decent magazines. The worst of them all was Kotaro, who had bags of chips and magazines laying around where he sprawled, asleep, right in the center of the court. Other members of Rakuzan scattered around him, acting as if Kotaro was their sun and they're the minor stars evolving around it. Mayuzumi, who was reading, occupied the corner, while Eikichi was on his phone, quietly enjoying his favorite _sumo wresting show_ , letting out victorious shouts from time to time.

And here he was, standing, secretly jaw-dropping at the sight of his friends. _I shouldn't be surprised at this,_ he thought. _With Sei-chan disciplining us like that..I guess we all wanted some kind of stress-relief._

Understanding that didn't change the fact that other basketball players, who was waiting to use the public court, were eyeing him, and only him, angrily. Probably since he was the only one who seemed alive. Reo gulped nervously. He really hoped he could have his presence disguised like Mayuzumi in these situations.

 _Oh well. It's going to be dark in a few hours. I could make it through._

Reaching into his bag, he brought up two phones. The silver one was his own, but the other one, which was colored red, obviously wasn't. It belonged to his captain, who left it with him since that day. The last day he came to practice with them, the day that he was acting rather panicky, and the day that he mysteriously ran off, chasing after a certain teal-headed boy. Akashi, only taking his bag, left his untouched water bottle on the bench along with some of his belongings, including his phone as well.

Flipping it open, Reo unlocked the device and before he knew it, he was already scrolling through Akashi's list of contacts. He hoped his captain wouldn't mind, but he already knew the consequences of doing what he's doing now, and that Akashi would _surely_ kill him. Only if he finds out.

Not like he cared. He was doing it for Sei-chan, so the redhead wouldn't really mind, right?

Reo winced at the thought.

After scrolling for a while, he founded out that the contact list was mostly useless, since pretty much everything had something to do with the _Akashi Company,_ and he wasn't interested in that. Reo almost came to the end of the list as he reaches _t,_ finally finding a contact name worth reading.

 _Tetsuya Kuroko._

 _If I remembered correctly... it was the guy that Akashi ran after..._

Finally someone that could be of use in telling Akashi's whereabouts and his reasons of being absent for two whole days.

 _Wouldn't be too bad just to give the him a call, huh..?_

* * *

 _No. Just no._

 _The punches don't hurt. The kicks don't hurt. Or the new bruises._

 _It doesn't hurt._

 _I'm fine, totally fine._

 _The redhead leaned back weakly on the marble wall of the manor for support. Unfocused hetero chromatic eyes blearily opened only to find a fist raised, aiming at him._

 _Ignoring what he just saw, Akashi bent down, picking up the shattered picture frame that laid on the ground. In the photo was his mother, who was still young, a smile decorated her face, and he himself who was hugging her from the side, smiling widely as well._

 _"You ungrateful brat."_

 _The fist made contact with his stomach, making him cry out in pain, dropping_ _the broken picture frame that he was holding to the ground._

 _His body followed soon after._

* * *

Kuroko was making his way to the kitchen for dinner when his phone rang.

It took Kuroko around 2 hours, even with his mom's calls for him to 'finally come down to eat', to slowly move from his room upstairs down to the place where she was. He didn't really have an appetite, really, but saying that in front of his mom would mean listening to her 2-hour-rantings about how he was _too thin_ or _not really fit for his age_ or _the fact that he didn't really eat anything the past two days._

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Water and crackers are quite delectable, in a way.

Still, Kuroko was experienced. He knew how agonizing it was to sit for hours in front of her and how he wasn't able to move for a while because of his cramped legs, earned from sitting on them for too long.

After weighing things out, the teal head decided that he should go to dinner and ignore the phone call, pretending that he didn't hear a thing, just so that he wouldn't be at fault that way.

The caller, though, didn't gave up that easily. The phone was still ringing when Kuroko finished his dinner and muttered his 'thanks' for it, and it was still ringing when he was washing the dishes.

Kuroko's patience was running out, and he reluctantly picked the phone up before snapping it open. His baby blue orbs widened as soon as he saw the caller ID.

 _Seijuuro Akashi._

 _A-Akashi-kun..? He wasn't angry at me..? Or was it that he was calling just to tell me something.. worse..? Akashi-kun didn't seem like the type of person who would call that many times though..._

After fidgeting with the 'pick up call' button for some time, Kuroko mustered the courage to pick up the call, answering it with a shaky voice.

The reply was almost immediate.

"Moshi, moshi! Is this Kuroko-Tetsuya-chan?" He didn't really wait for an answer and continued saying his cheery speech. "This is Reo Mibuchi...Uh...From Rakuzan."

Kuroko was partly surprised. Also partly disappointed that the caller wasn't really Akashi. Hiding his emotions like he always did, he answered it in a monotone voice.

"H-Hai. I did remember."

"Okay, great! I would like for us to meet tomorrow before our team's practice. Are you available?"

 _Well, that escalated quickly._

Reo seemed to take the silence as a _yes_ and quickly replied.

"Then, tomorrow, oka-"

"Wait, Reo-kun!" Kuroko, who still had no idea what was going on, interrupted Reo, who sounded like he didn't to explain anything- as if it was already clear enough. "I'm busy tomorrow. How about, uh, three days from now? Also, please explain to me what this is about, and if possible, I would prefer not to meet you cap-"

A chuckle was heard from the end of the line.

"Sure! Sei-chan won't be there when we're talking, don't worry! Goodbye~!"

With that, the caller hung up, leaving Kuroko to stand there, looking blankly at the wall, trying to make sense of everything that just happened.

Sometimes, the white, simple walls suddenly become so interesting and full of details when your mind's filled with unanswered questions, don't they?

 **A/N:**

 **Oh. My. Gosh. Finally. Yes. - A chappie done(sorry that it was so late)!** **Okay, admit it that I just left Akashi and Kagami hanging there. Maybe next time- please look forward to it! ((I guess)) Here's the replies! :**

 **Guest 1 &2- Here it is, thanks for the review!**

 **Gly- I guess this is the random thank you for the review thing! Oh well, there are fangirl species you called yanderes, aren't there? You maybe don't need him in one piece. _*winks*_**

 **Meiko Atsushi- It is((a long time ago)), thanks:D**

 **Rinfantasy- *panics* I really hope Kuroko is here to answer the question, though. *searches rapidly* Thanks for the review!**

 **ShinseiShinwa- I'm sorryy! *desperately tries to sew your heart back with my suckish sewing skills* Thanks for the review!**

 **Haruka- Here's the update:) Thanks!**

 _ **-Next Chappie: Flashbacks.-**_

 **Until next time,**

 **~Sorako**


End file.
